This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Objective: To derive dopamineric neurons from induced pluripotent stem cells (iPS cells) to treat Parkinson's Disease in macaque models of PD. This project has just begun and progress is forthcoming. This research used WNPRC Assay Services and CPI.